Journey Through Serenade
by ChaoCream
Summary: Mary-Sue finally figures out how to make her beloved Shadow the Hedgehog love her. What is there to do other than serenade him with some of her favorite songs? Will she win his heart or will he go insane? One-sided OCxShadow and OCxTails. Songs and OOC.


I made this due to the fact that I wanted to make fun of Mary-Sues and the fact I'm having an obsession with Shadow lately. Enjoy! Please don't flame me. Criticism is appreciated though.

"I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, THE SONGS BUTTERFLY OR SKATER BOY, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, MARIA, AMY, CREAM, OR ANY SONIC RELATED THINGS. THE ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE MARY-SUE AND SUKI "TAILSE" TOMOKO."

* * *

Journey Through Serenade

"Mary-Sue finally figures out how to make her beloved Shadow the Hedgehog love her. What is there to do other than serenade him with some of her favorite songs? Will she win his heart or will he go insane?"

A yellow hedgehog with long quills with red strips walked into her home. She crept about stealthily as if avoiding detection. She wore dark black clothing and wore combat boots, and she had on red eye contacts. She stepped into a small room.

"Oh Shadow... Ever since I saw you for the first time I knew you would be mine..." She said as if worshipping Shadow. She looked over towards her shrine of Shadow pictures, merchandise, games, and more. "And now I have figured out the key to your heart..." She said with a malicious grin.

_"Is it by getting Shadow to forget about me and helping him get on with his life...?"_ A female voice ringed from no where.

The hedgehog looked around frantically. "W-WHAT?! NO NO NO! IT CAN'T BE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD?!?!" She screamed in extreme fear and panic.

_"I am. I just am able to speak to you because you are a Mary-Sue." _The voice said without changing emotion. The hedgehog gasped.

"OH. MY. GOSH. How did you know my name was Mary-Sue? I thought it was so unique and unusual!" Mary-Sue said in awe.

_"Uh... Nevermind... You know who I am right?"_ The voice said wondering if this Mary-Sue was an idiot.

"You're Maria, Shadow's long lost best friend who I will replace forever as his girlfriend!" Mary-Sue said evilly.

_"... Whatever... Just don't hurt him or cause him to go mad or anything. Good bye. And don't tell Shadow about this conversation. He already sees me when I'm not there..."_ Maria said in annoyance.

Mary-Sue frowned.

"I thought you were reminding him of the past and how he should save the Earth?" She asked in confusion.

_"No, that was him reminding himself. Now bye."_ Maria said even more annoyed.

"Don't worry Maria! Shadow won't go mad! Other than falling madly in love with me that is... Hehehehe..." She smirked.

Mary-Sue walked over to a computer and pulled up a list of her favorite songs.

"Which one first...?" She pondered.

* * *

Shadow was walking around and was bored as heck.

"Great. I have to find the Chaos Emeralds for the doctor again and now I have a psychopathic chick chasing after me twenty four seven." He sighed. He continued walking in boredom since he didn't have a Chaos Emerald to teleport in boredom. He walked around a street corner and saw the psychopathic chick known as Mary-Sue.

"Oh no..." He muttered.

She stepped forward.

"Don't make me get a gun!!!" Shadow threatened. He had a deathly fear of fan girls. ESPECIALLY Mary-Sues.

She reached under her dress shirt.

"Has she gone mad?!" He wondered in fear.

She began to pull out something.

"No, anything but a Mary-Sue with a gun!!!" He thought to himself frantically.

She pulled out... A microphone!

"What. The. Heck...?" He asked out loud.

"Oh my darling Shadow! I dedicate this to you!" Mary-Sue said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"What is she doing?" He wondered.

_**Ay ee ay ay**_

_**Ay ee ay ay**_

_**Ay ee ay ay**_

_**Where's my Samurai?**_

"OH CRAP!!!!" He screamed out loud. If there was one thing worse than a Mary-Sue, it was a Mary-Sue named Mary-Sue who was singing DDR songs. And thus he began to run for his life.

_**I've been searching for a man**_

_**All across Japan**_

_**Just to find**_

_**To find my Samurai!**_

Shadow didn't know where to go. He couldn't go to Rouge. Who knows what kind of chaos would happen? Amy... No. Cream the Rabbit... If Mary-Sue were to ask if Shadow was at her house, she would immediately tell her the truth.

"Well, time to go visit someone with similar problems at this point." Shadow said following a dirt path to the only other Mary-Sue

"Oh Tails... Oh how I wish you would go solo... No more Sonic holding you down..." A blue fox with a pink ribbon and dress sighed in happiness. Tails, who was next to her twitched. "Suki... Please... Stop... Talking... I'm losing brain cells hearing you talk..." He said slowly as if actually losing his brain cells in an exhausting process. "Oh Tails don't be silly. And please call me Tailse." She said without changing the subject much. Shadow bursted into Tails' Workshop. "TAILSE QUICK! SONIC IS TALKING TRASH ABOUT TAILS NEAR THE BEACH!" He screamed. Tailse erupted in anger. "SOOONNNNIIIICCC!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF----" Before Tailse finished the sentence she ran outside in an alternate version of her magical girl form, with demon wings instead of angel wings.

"Glad that's over..." Shadow sighed. He hated acting stupid like that. Tails grabbed Shadow's leg.

"OH THANK YOU!!! I AM FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT!!!!!" Tails cried. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I need your help fox. I have a deranged, psychopathic girl chasing me. She's singing DDR songs!" Shadow said dramatically.

Tails stared in shock as he heard singing.

_**Someone who is strong**_

_**But still a little shy**_

_**Yes I need**_

_**I need my Samurai!**_

"You have it pretty bad. All Suki does is sing "Skater Boy" and is somehow convinced that Sonic once loved me a little too much and that he abandoned me... She makes it so that end up with her at the end! AH! I ONLY LOVE COSMO!!!" Tails screamed.

_**Ay ee ay ay**_

_**I'm your little Butterfly**_

_**Green, black, and blue**_

_**Make the colors in the sky.**_

_**Ay ee ay ay**_

_**I'm your little Butterfly**_

_**Green, black, and blue**_

_**Make the colors in the sky.**_

"My problem now! HELP ME!" Shadow pleaded completely out of character.

"OK! Um... Disguise yourself as Sonic!" Tails suggested.

"Ah! Good idea!" Shadow said, quickly grabbing a bucket of blue paint and painting himself blue.

Mary-Sue stepped inside only to find Tails and "Sonic".

"Oh... My Shadow-kun isn't here...? I'll look elsewhere then!" Mary-Sue said as she turned around and continued singing Butterfly.

"Thank you. In thanks, you shall be told a secret!" Shadow said. Tails stared at him in amazement.

"The secret is... That..." Shadow said draggin it out as long as possible.

"I hate Chris. He is the worst character ever and should be killed." He said. Tails frowned.

"Are you kidding me? That's not a secret! EVERYONE wants to kill Chris! Even his best friends!" Tails said pointing to the group of annoying kids that hung around Chris, who were holding pitch forks and torches.

"Alright. Time to get this paint off..." Shadow said as he attempted to wipe off the paint with a towel.

"WHAT?! IT WON'T COME OFF?!" Shadow said in fear. Tails stepped back.

"Uh... Oh no..." He said nervously.

"Now I am stuck looking like my worst rival, I have a deranged Mary-Sue after me, along with a Mary-Sue after Sonic, which wants to murder him... I'm OK..." Shadow said as he dropped to the ground in fetal position while sucking his thumb. Tails decided to try and help him.

* * *

How terrible is it? Maybe if I'm lucky you're laughing from how horrible it is...


End file.
